Ocular diseases that involve inflammation and/or vascular proliferation as a causal element(s) usually, but not always, relate to the anterior- and posterior-segments of the eye. For example, ocular disorders that have an etiology in inflammation and/or vascular proliferation could be corneal edema, anterior and posterior uveitis, pterygium, corneal diseases that are caused by infections from microbes or microorganisms such as bacteria, viruses, fungi, amoebas and parasites, dry eye, conjunctivitis, allergy- and laser-induced exudation, non-age related macular degeneration, macular edema, diabetic retinopathy (DR), age-related macular degeneration (Kim et al. 2001; A. M. Joussen et al. 2004; S. C. Pflugfelder 2004) and ocular von Hippel-Lindau disease which is characterised by fine vascular proliferation in the retina.
One of the ocular diseases mentioned above, DR, is a common complication of diabetes and remains one of the leading causes of vision loss (Cheung, Fung et al. 2005; Santos, Tschiedel et al. 2005). Vision loss in DR develops by slow and progressive alterations to the retinal microvasculature (pericytes and endothelial cells) leading to breakdown of the blood—retinal barrier, pathological angiogenesis and scarring. Based on the extent of vascular abnormalities, DR can be broadly categorized into non-proliferative DR (NPDR) and proliferative DR (PDR) (Klein, Klein et al. 2004). In NPDR, hyperglycaemia induces thickening of capillary basement membrane, apoptosis or ‘dropout’ of pericytes, microaneurysms and vascular leakage. Blockade of retinal capillaries causes localized hypoxia, which increases the production of angiogenic growth factors. In some microvessels, endothelial cells become apoptotic resulting in acellular capillaries (devoid of both pericytes and endothelial cells), capillary closure and areas of retinal non-perfusion. Adherent leukocytes may also contribute to the lesion by causing retinal capillary occlusion (Joussen, Poulaki et al. 2004). Multiple haemorrhages, soft exudates, cotton wool spots, intraretinal microvascular abnormalities and venous beading and loops develop. Increased areas of tissue non-perfusion stimulate the production of angiogenic factors leading to the proliferation of vessels, which is the hallmark feature of PDR. Retinal angiogenesis can be accompanied by fibrosis resulting in a fibrovascular ridge, which extends into the vitreous cavity or on the surface of the retina. Contraction of the fibrovascular ridge causes retinal detachment and vision loss and blindness (Watkins 2003).
The pathogenesis of DR is not fully understood. However, metabolic and biochemical changes, such as increased flux of glucose through the polyol pathway, activation of protein kinase C, oxidative damage and increased advanced glycation endproduct formations are contributors in the development of DR (Cheung, Fung et al. 2005). Accumulating evidences indicate that vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) plays a critical role in angiogenesis (Sarlos, Rizkalla et al. 2003) in DR, while intercellular adhesion molecule (ICAM-1) mediated leukocytosis resulting in secondary endothelial damage (Joussen, Poulaki et al. 2002; Khalfaoui, Lizard et al. 2009). Recently, DR has also been recognized as a chronic inflammatory disease (Adamis 2002; Joussen, Poulaki et al. 2004). With this notion, studies demonstrated that anti-inflammatory therapy prevents classic histopathological features of DR: acellular capillary formation, retinal haemorrhage development, microaneurysm progress, and pericyte loss (Adamis 2002; Joussen, Poulaki et al. 2002).
The current treatment for DR is laser photocoagulation, a procedure that destroys angiogenic vessels and the surrounding hypoxic tissue (Aiello 2003).
Although beneficial, laser photocoagulation can destroy healthy retina, and the disease continues despite intensive treatment. Therefore, less invasive therapies are being investigated, with a particular focus on the inhibition of injurious molecules such as VEGF and ICAM-1 (Arita, Hata et al.; Sarlos, Rizkalla et al. 2003; Khalfaoui, Lizard et al. 2009). Nevertheless, there remains a need for further therapies for treating eye diseases associated with inflammation and/or vascular proliferation such as diabetic retinopathy as well as corneal edema, anterior and posterior uveitis, pterygium, corneal diseases that are caused by infections from microbes or microorganisms such as bacteria, viruses, fungi, amoebas and parasites, dry eye, conjunctivitis, allergy- and laser-induced exudation, non-age related macular degeneration, macular edema, age-related macular degeneration and ocular von Hippel-Lindau disease.
The reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that the referenced prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in Australia.